Don't Say a Word
by Rayearthann
Summary: Mitsui had a childhood friend who suffers from speech disability. She is very talented in drawing and adores sketching Rukawa while he practices basketball. How will Mitsui react to this? MitOC [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own Slamdunk**

**Chapter 1**

She sat in the shadows quietly watching a particular boy. She had long straight black hair reaching around her waist, pale skin and a pair of deep set dark brown eyes. Nobody took any noticed of her as she sat alone in a corner with a sketch book holding in her left hand and her right hand move swiftly over it.

"AUGGHHHHH! RUKAWA LOVE RUKAWA!"

The girl jumped slightly and looked up, when a bunch of girls started yelling when a tall dark haired boy did an excellent dunk. Shaking her head slightly she lowered her head down her sketch again. After putting in her last touch she smiled looking down at her work. Quickly she packed her things into her bag and stood up from the corner looking down at the group of boys practicing basketball.

She was reluctant to leave but she had to attend her Art Club meeting now, however she didn't mind. The basketball team practices everyday.

She will come again tomorrow to sketch her favourite player. Kaede Rukawa.

Later, when the sun had set completely, the basketball team finally finished practicing.

_Damn those girls_, Mitsui thought when they were ready to leave. _Can't they cheer quietly? Shit! Like who will cheer quietly? Baka!_

_Just admit it. You are jealous._ A small voice mocked him inside his head. _SHUT UP!_

Mitsui left the gym quietly with Sakuragi and Miyagi at his wake. They went over to the basins to have a drink of water when Mitsui saw a silhouette of a girl standing in the dark near the gym leaning on a near by tree her head inclined.

He smiled at the familiar silhouette and walked towards her.

"OI, where are you going Mitchi?" Sakuragi shouted.

"None of your business!" Mitsui snapped in returned.

The girl watched Mitsui walking over towards her and she smiled. Every boy would swoon at the girl's smile. She had the most innocent looking smile and face, even though she was very small for a sixteen year old girl.

"Hey, Nay why are you still here?" Mitsui asked jogging up to her.

She shrugged and pointed to him.

"Waiting for me is it?"

She nodded.

"Well, we just finish practice I will be right out. Wait for me OK! It will take only a few minutes."

She nodded again.

Nay watched Mitsui running back into the gym disappeared through another exit leading into the school building. The sound of dribbling soon caught her attention and she moved closer to the door to see who was still practicing. Her eyes widened slightly to see a year one boy with dark messy hair dribbling the ball lightly, walking towards the rim, slowly at first, then broke into a run, jumped and dunk!

She smiled slightly, and took out her sketch book. She looked at the previous sketches she had done on him and was about to sit down and start sketching another picture of him, when Mitsui appeared again. Slightly disappointed, she quickly put her sketch book away and waited for Mitsui to come over to her.

"Come on, let's go." Mitsui said, his sport bag hanging over his shoulders as he approached her. "Did any nice drawings in Art Club today?"

She shrugged and smiled up at him.

Rukawa turned around, on time to see Mitsui walking out the gym with a small petite girl with dark straight long hair, pale skin and a small note book hanging on a string around her neck. He couldn't imagine anyone would wear a notebook around their neck before. He noticed her everyday hiding in the shadows scribbling something on her sketch book. While other girls screamed and shout his name, all she did was sitting in a corner watching him intently and scribbling something inside that sketch book. Whatever she was doing really disturbed him. He never knew that he could even notice a small girl like that trying to hide her presence away from everyone but failed to hide from him. She was there everyday, with that same sketch book she holds in front of her.

For the first time in his life he was curious about something other than basketball.

What was in that sketch book?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nay sat alone under a tree at the back of the school building. It was break and it seemed like a very nice quiet place to do some reading. She only looked up when someone sat down next to her. It was Mitsui.

"Here," Mitsui passed her a packet of sandwich. "It is not good to starve."

Nay did a sign with her hands telling him thank you and took the sandwiches.

Mitsui watched Nay quietly, thinking how vulnerable she was. He knew her since they were kids and they used to be neighbours and best of friends. He even thought her how to play basketball but she had very little interest in sports.

They used to talk and laugh together, but after that incident 10 years ago, Nay never spoke to anyone ever again. Mitsui felt like crushing that person's teeth down his throat if he ever had a chance but now that criminal had been sentenced a life time in jail. Ever since then, Nay had gone to special school for the disability but had transferred to Shohoku a few weeks ago because she wanted to know how a normal teenager leads their life in a public high school.

Mitsui was very glad she had chosen Shohoku. It had almost been 9 years since he last saw her. Ever since she was sent into the Special School, he had no chance to see or speak to her again. He was surprised that Shohoku teachers were actually glad to have a 'special student' in their school.

He wasn't sure how long she was going to stay here, but he promised himself he will never let anyone or anything hurt her in anyway when she was here and because of her, he had learned sign language so that he understands what she was signing to him instead of having to write down everything she wants to tell on that little note book she carries with her around her neck.

"Look, I have practice after school today, if you like, you can always come and watch." Mitsui said after a long silence passed. "We can walk home together after practice like last night."

Nay nodded smiling. She was planning to go there anyways, she was always there, though she just didn't like anyone knowing that she was around.

After school Nay quickly packed her things and rushed out her class. She had not made any friends since she came here, though she didn't mind. She understands why. She was different from others, no matter how much she tried to fit in, and want to be like other teenager her age. She was still different.

She left her class in such a haste she ran right into Rukawa at the corridor and head butted him so hard around his stomach she fell back and her things scattered all over the floor.

Rukawa was making his way to the changing room when a small person rammed so hard into his stomach, he felt as if all his air was knocked out of his system. He looked down and saw that same long black haired, small girl sitting on the floor as redness staining her usual pale cheeks.

Rukawa remembered she was the girl who hid herself in the shadows everyday in the gym with the sketch book in front of her. Without much thought about it he was about to walk away when something on the floor caught his eye.

He blinked and bent over to pick it up.

Nay eyes widened with horror when she saw Rukawa picking up one of the sketches of him she had done during their practice sessions. The pages on her sketch book had come loose from the crash and most of them were all scattered around the floor. As quick as her little hands could move, she picked up the rest of the sketches of him before he sees them and stood up.

Rukawa was studying the sketch in his hand intently. It was no mistake that that person was him. That was how he 'jump shoot'. This small girl here had captured every single expression and body movements of his, which really amazed him.

Was that why she was at the gym everyday with a sketchbook in her hand watching him closely? She was sketching the way he played basketball?

Rukawa looked up and realized he was standing alone in the corridor and that girl was no longer around.

Nay scolded herself mentally as she ran away from Rukawa when he was studying the sketch of him she had drawn! She had never shown anyone those sketches before, and the last person on earth she would ever show to was, Kaede Rukawa!

The next person she bumped into after turning around the corner was Mitsui. But Mitsui caught her before her butt kisses the floor again.

Mitsui heard running footsteps around the corner, he was prepared to see the person bursting out around the junction but he was surprised to see that person was Nay. More surprised was that she was running blindly down the corridor.

"Whao, Nay what's wrong?" Mitsui asked and steadied her. "Something happened?"

Nay shook her head and took a deep breath. She did some very quick signs with her hands that even Mitsui couldn't catch what it was and ran off again.

"Nay," Mitsui followed his gaze at her departing figure. "MATTE! What was that?"

Nay signed to Mitsui saying that she will be going home now and she won't be waiting for him after practice.

Mitsui frowned slightly when Nay disappeared out of sight and turned around and came face to face with Rukawa. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell Rukawa?" Mitsui flared. "Have you got to creep behind people's back?"

"I wasn't," Rukawa said shortly walking away from him. "You were just blocking the way."

"NANI?"

Mitsui's blood boiled over watching Rukawa walking away calmly.

He could be such a jerk! Mitsui thought.

So her name is Nay; Rukawa thought. I wonder what her full name is and what kind of relationship she has with Mitsui. But then again, who cares?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been days since, Nay gone to the gym to watch the basketball practice ever since that incident. She went home immediately after class and only stayed back when she had Art Class meetings. She was too embarrassed after what happened the other day with Rukawa. He had actually seen those drawings she had done on him.

She was spreading the oil painting over the canvas when suddenly the vision of Rukawa popped into her head. She froze for a moment and shook her head.

_What is wrong with me?_ She wondered_. I am never distracted whenever I'm painting!_

On the other hand, at the gym where the boys practice basketball, Rukawa stood at the side with the other year one student watching his sempai and waiting for Akagi's instructions. Even without looking at the top balcony and exit doors, he knew all the girls were there rooting for him and cheering for him even though he wasn't doing anything.

The usual girls, though the one that he wished would be there was not at her usual place. That shadowy corner she always sat hiding her presence from others. That place remained empty for almost three days now. He was disappointed that she didn't come. He had no idea why. When she was around, he thought that her presence was disturbing, but now that she wasn't around, he felt disheartened. Feelings were always so confusing. That was why he never let himself to feel and always concentrate on basketball and nothing else.

But that girl who had sketch the way he played basketball had caught his attention. Everyday he looked at the sketch and everyday he found that sketch beautiful. She had poured all her emotions and inspirations into it and he found one thing that they are alike. They were lonely.

Nay left the art room after the meetings and made her way out the school building by herself.

Rukawa left the gym to get a drink on the vending machine somewhere down the corridor when he saw a small familiar figure walking away the other direction. It was Nay, he blinked. He turned away from her to push some coins into the vending machine and pressed for the drink he wanted before turning back to her direction but she was no longer around.

_Why didn't she come?_ He wondered as his can of drink dropped out from the slot with a loud clang.

He didn't wonder for long when Akagi had urged everyone to start practicing again.

The next day in school…

Nay sat under the big tree behind the school again during break like she use to, she was biting onto an apple and reading a book by Stephen King, 'Pet Cemetery'. She was so engross with the story she didn't know someone was nearby until his shadow loomed over her.

She smiled and looked up, expecting to see Mitsui but instead she stared into a pair of cold expressionless blue eyes. Her smile wilt instantly and her eyes widened.

Rukawa had been watching her since break, he knew she studied in the class next to his, year 1 group 9 and always went around school alone during break. She was no where to be found in the school grounds. He was pretty amazed he followed her here to the back of the school where she sat down under a very big tree for shade and start reading a book. He then decided to go talk to her when nobody was around.

He wanted to give that sketch back to her and ask for her name.

She smiled when she looked up at him though it didn't last for long.

_Kawaii! Shit! Where did that come from?_ He scolded himself.

"Here, you drop this." Rukawa said vaguely and handed out the piece of sketch paper he had picked up days ago. "I believe this is yours."

Nay blinked craning her head to look up his face. Finally she stood up slowly and took the piece of sketch from him.

"So your hobby is to draw?" Rukawa asked surprised that she didn't say 'thank you' or blabber away like a mindless girl would whenever they see him.

She nodded once slowly still watching him cautiously. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was because, she knew him and it was not like him to talk to anyone and he was talking to her.

"The sketch is really good."

She shrugged.

_Doesn't she ever speak?_ Rukawa thought slightly annoyed.

"You capture every single detail in your sketch."

She inclined her head watching him wonderingly.

Rukawa sighed inwardly.

"What is your name?" He finally asked.

Nay's eyes widened and sadness cross her face. Hardly any students really know who she was even know she was a transferred student from a special school. Her parents had talked to the principle about her popularity in school. She wanted to have a normal life and wanted other students to treat her like a normal teenager, so not many students know that she can't talk, except for her classmates and Mitsui.

Rukawa watched the girl's face darkened slightly and wondered what he had said to make her upset. He was simply just asking for her name.

"OI!" Someone shouted behind Rukawa.

Rukawa could recognize that voice and groaned inwardly. It was Mitsui. Of all time to turn up, he had to turn up now!

"Rukawa what are you doing?" Mitsui walked up towards them and stood before Nay like a protective boyfriend.

Rukawa remained silent looking at him for moment and turn his gaze towards Nay who was looking at him from around Mitsui towering figure in front of her. She smiled softly at him picked up the notebook she slung around her neck and wrote something on it. She tore the paper away and hand the note and the sketch to him before she walked away and into the building.

"Nay?" Mitsui watched after her agape, turned his fierce stare at Rukawa one last time before he rushed indoors after her.

Rukawa puzzled at her gesture, looked down at the piece of note she had given him and his eyes widened with shock. Her handwriting was dainty and neat but what shocked him was what she wrote.

**Nay wrote…**

_Sorry, I can't answer you. I can't speak. My name is Nay Ozuki. You can call me Nay. As for the sketch, you can keep it. It's a gift. Thanks for liking my work._

No wonder she didn't answer me. Rukawa thought. But why would a girl who has speech disability come to Shohoku High?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You should stay away from Rukawa." Mitsui said as he walked her home that night after practice. "I mean it Nay!"

Nay signed telling him; _don't worry, I will be fine. I like him. I think he is nice._

"He is a conceited bastard that is what he is!"

_I don't think so, he likes my drawings!_

"Maybe it is because they are sketches of him!"

Nay blushed slightly; _I like drawing him, he plays basketball really well!_

"You never like basketball." Mitsui said narrowing his eyes at the girl who was now blushing beat red. He was upset that Nay didn't think he was good in basketball.

_I still don't._ Nay shrugged as she signed.

"You don't just like him do you Nay?" Mitsui asked softly and slightly miserably.

Nay turned towards Mitsui wonderingly and blinked.

_Something wrong Hisashi?_

He shook his head simply and shrugged.

When they reached Ozuki's residence, Mitsui stared down the ground playing with his feet solemnly. Nay watched him with her head inclined then she smiled slightly and took hold of his hand. Mitsui looked up slightly surprise.

_Thank you._ She signed and pulled his hand slightly so that he bent forward his head almost the same height as hers and she tiptoed up slightly.

Slowly she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

_Oyasumi Hisashi!_ She signed and skipped into the house.

Mitsui was still too stunned to move an inch watch her disappeared into her house. Slowly, coming back to his senses he straightened up and touched his cheek where she had kissed him not long ago lightly. Gradually, a smile crept into his face.

Next day in School…

Nay walked down the crowded corridor to get to the notice board to see her result of the art competition she had done a few days back. She looked up the list of names and her face fell. She didn't expect her drawing to had gotten the fifth place. Frowning slightly she turned away from the board.

"Oh isn't it Nay Ozuki?" Someone drawled nearby.

Nay blinked and turned to see who asked the question and saw two girls standing nearby glaring at her. She recognized them for she had seen them during Art Club meetings. They were the board of directors of the club and from the first day she entered Art Club, they had always given her a hard time. One with long straight light brown hair, Suki Tanski and another with shorter bob cut hair style, Tammi Suzaku. Besides being the board of directors, they are the most popular girls in school. Not to mention very rich too.

"Disappointed that you didn't get higher than the teacher said you would?" Tanski sneered. "For a disable person like you, shouldn't even be in this school!"

Nay narrowed her eyes slightly and back away from them. She didn't want to cause any problems in school. Besides she had always preferred to keep her profile low so that no one knew that she can't talk.

"Well, I hope you enjoy you day Ozuki… looks like you won't be able to enter the finals…" Tanski said in a rather bored voice and walked away waving her hand as if dismissing a servant from her sight at Nay. "Let's go Suzaku."

Nay turned her head towards the board again, she still couldn't believe the result pin on the board, as tears pricked her eyes. She was so sure she would be able to get into the finals for the Art Competition. In fact the teacher had told her even before the results was pin up. Why a sudden change? She couldn't understand.

Turning away in defeat Nay hung her head and walked away aimlessly. She didn't know where she was going until she heard a loud sound of someone bouncing the ball on the wooden floor. Looking up slowly she realized she had arrived at the school basketball gym. Curious who would be practicing basketball during break, she pushed the door opened and saw Rukawa inside doing a dunk and then landed on his feet gracefully though the slam echoed through the empty hall. The ball bounced on the floor several times and slowly it rolled over towards her.

Rukawa bent over his knees taking deep breaths for a few seconds after the dunk before he straightened up and wipe the sweat away from his chin with his arm. He turned and came face to face with Nay who was holding his ball. She held it out to him with a slight smile on her face.

"Arigatou…" Rukawa mumbled softly taking it from her. "Why are you doing here?"

Nay wrote something on the note book she carries around her neck and showed it to him; **_I was just walking by._**

"…" Rukawa looked down at her and then at ball he was holding.

Nay blinked and wrote something again and showed him; **_don't mean to bother you, just came to say hi._**

With that she turned away and was about to walk away when Rukawa called out.

"Hey, why don't you help me pick up the ball?"

Nay turned back, her eyes widened with surprise. Slowly a smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

Rukawa turned away from and started bouncing the ball slowly. For once he had an audience who couldn't shout or yell or cheer and he didn't mind her being around.

Mitsui hurried down the corridor after he saw the result of the Art Competition on the notice board.

_Where the hell can she be?_

She wasn't there under her favourite tree and she was no where in the cafeteria or her classroom. Where else would she go? Library? Well it was worth a try.

After searching in the library and there was still no luck Mitsui walked down the deserted corridor slightly worried. He reached the end of the school corridor which led to the gym when he heard the sound of ball and he frowned. The door was slightly opened and he could see Rukawa doing a three pointer and when he saw another figure getting the ball for him. He nearly tripped on his own foot.

_Nay? What the hell is she doing with Rukawa after what I told her last night?_

Mitsui walked closer to the door to look at the couple feeling as if his heart wasn't there anymore. He watched Nay as she threw the ball towards Rukawa who caught in daftly and she flashed him one of her smiles she most often gives him, Mitsui Hisashi! Not Rukawa Kaede! Feeling anger blowing over he clutched his hands into fists at his side.

Nay watched Rukawa shot another three pointer as she went over to get the ball. As she bent over to pick the ball up she caught sight of Mitsui and straightened up, grinning at him she waved with one free hand and the other hand hugging the ball close to her.

Rukawa turned to see who Nay was waving at and saw Mitsui at the door. He frowned slightly to think he had to interrupt all the time when he was with Nay.

Without acknowledging Nay's friendly gesture Mitsui turned away angrily and walked off.

Nay blinked with confusion when she watched Mitsui walking away from her. He never did that before. Feeling slightly devastated, she turned to Rukawa to pass him the ball and then quickly scribbled something on the notebook to show Rukawa.

_**There is something wrong with Hisashi, I am going to see if he is alright. **_

With that she ran out the gym after Mitsui.

"…."

Without much thought as Rukawa watched her go. She had called Mitsui, Hisashi. This means she had a very close relantionship with him, though he wasn't sure how deep. Not wanting to duel on petty and annoying things he continued with his practice.

Nay caught up with Mitsui by grabbing onto his arm. She looked up at his angry expression anxiously. She had never seen Mitsui this furious before not with her at least. She tried to get his attention but still he looked away from her.

Nay frowned, in situations like this, it is best if she could speak instead of doing sign languages for he wasn't even looking at her. He wouldn't know what she was doing. Letting go of his arm, she quickly wrote something on her notebook again and shoved the note in front of his face, forcing him to read as she grabbed his arm again to get his attention.

**_Hisashi, please look at me! Why are you angry at me?_**

"Why?" Mitsui whispered.

Nay looked up at him confused. Slowly Mitsui turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

Nay raised both her eyebrows.

"I told you to stay away from Rukawa!" Mitsui yelled.

Nay let go of his arm and cringed slightly.

"You never disobey me before Nay…" Mitsui shouted.

Nay looked away from him upset as tears burned her eyelids though she refused to let them fall. She refused to let anyone see her cry. Mitsui had never shouted at her before and it actually hurts seeing him so angry at her.

Slowly Nay raised both her hands and did some signs slowly and rather shakily; _I had not made a single friend since I came to Shohoku. Rukawa seemed to be the only friend I had made in this school so far. Someone who doesn't mind I don't talk, someone who doesn't care that I have speech disability. Someone who actually likes my work._

Mitsui looked at Nay who had her head bowed as she signed. His anger suddenly seeping away and he began to regret shouting at her.

_Gomen, I didn't mean to make you angry…_

With the last sentence Nay turned away and ran down the corridor. She couldn't keep her tears in much longer and then last thing she wanted to let Mitsui know was she was crying.

"NAY!"

Mitsui ran after her. For being a basketball player and athlete he caught up with her in no time. Quickly seizing her arms into his, he made her turned around to face him. Nay quickly turned her head away so he couldn't see her tears.

"Nay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Mitsui tried to whole Nay still as she struggled in his arm. "Nay, stop moving… listen to me…"

Nay shook her head as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"Nay…" Mitsui frowned as he felt her arms slipping out of his hold at her continuous struggles. He didn't to hold on to her to tightly incase his grip might hurt her. "I'm sorry! Nay stop…"

To Nay's surprised both Mitsui's arms encircled around her shoulders instead pulling her towards his body trapping her after failing to hold on to her arms much longer. She froze in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Nay," Mitsui whispered as he buried his face on top of her head. "I didn't mean to shout at you…"

Slowly Nay raised her arms and enclosed them around his waist gently. Her tears sipped into Mitsui's uniform as she buried her face on his chest.

Mitsui felt her tears and began to feel worst. He tightened his embraced.

"Please, don't cry…" he whispered hoarsely.

Nay nodded slightly, she looked up giving Mitsui a slight smile.

Mitsui smiled in returned.

Around the corner, unaware by the couple, Rukawa stood watching them silently a towel hung around his shoulders and he leaned casually on the wall taking a sip of drink out of a can. He felt strangely disturbed watching Mitsui hugging Nay and when Nay returned his embrace.

The next time, if Nay was with him, he must make sure that Mitsui won't be around to bother them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nay made her way down the empty hall way after school wondering why Mitsui gotten angry at her whenever she was with Rukawa. She inclined her head slightly her arms folded in front of her and her head slightly bowed as she remembered how he had shouted at her. She frowned slightly at the thought. It wasn't something she would like to remember, shaking her head slightly trying to forget.

She was very happy that she had made a friend in school beside Mitsui being her only friend. Sighing inwardly she looked up and stopped on the tracks. Rukawa was walking down the opposite side of the hallway. She blinked once and gradually smiled faintly.

Rukawa watched Nay as she walked towards him alone with her head down. She looked liked she was very deep in her thoughts. Suddenly she looked up and looked straight at him. She stopped on her tracks immediately. He could see her giving him a dainty smile as she stood on the spot.

Gradually Rukawa walked towards her and stopped before her looking down at her wonderingly. She was writing something on her notepad. Rukawa waited shoving both his hands into the side pockets of his pants.

**_Going for practice?_ **Nay showed him want she wrote.

"Sort of…"

Nay inclined her head.

"Akagi captain cancelled practice today…"

_**Why? According to Hisashi, Akagi-sempai will never cancel practice…**_

"He is going down to watch Kainan's match with Takazono."

Nay nodded telling him she understood and wrote something on her notepad again.

**_I've to go now, I'll see you around Rukawa_.**

"I'm going for practice. Are you coming?"

Nay hesitated for a moment, remembering what Mitsui told her. She wanted to go with Rukawa, but at the other hand she didn't want to make Mitsui angry again. Finally she shook her head and wrote something on her notepad again.

_**Gomen, I can't today. I have something to do. Some other time.**_

"…."

Rukawa watched Nay hesitantly wrote that note and shown it to him. Was it because of Mitsui, Nay refused to go with him this time? He wouldn't know what Mitsui said to her. Sighing inwardly he waited for Nay to write something or tell him a better reason. He watched Nay's hand shook slightly as she wrote the next note.

_**I'm really sorry Rukawa, I have to go now.**_

Rukawa stared incredulously at Nay as she walked away. As quickly as the expression came, it disappeared and he gained back his cold expressionless mask before walking away.

Nay made her way away from Rukawa quickly and sighed inwardly. She stopped again when she heard voices coming from the junction ahead of her. Recognizing those voices, she dunked into one of the classes and waited.

"You know, I have a feeling sensei still thinks Nay's work is good." Nay heard a girl's voice which she very well knew as Suzaku.

"Shut up, the results are already out. There is no way to change it." Tanski snapped. "Let's get out school, what a miserable boring public school. My parents wanted to send me to a private school but I wanted to come here. I have no idea why the hell I am here."

"You are here because of Mitsui, remember…?"

"I wonder where he is." Tanski's voice became gentler as she spoke of him.

Nay's eyes widened with surprised. _Mitsui?_ She thought in dismay. _What does Tanski wants with Hisashi?_

"We can go check out the basketball courts…" Suzaku said, their voices fading as they walked down the corridor.

Nay leaned on the door slightly stunned at the conversation she had overheard. After getting back her composure, Nay turned towards the door and slide it opened slowly and poked her head out gradually checking whether the coast was clear to come out. When she found the hall empty, she stepped out and walked away from where the two girls headed. The further she was away from them the better.

"Where did Nay go?" Mitsui whispered when he looked around her classroom and found it empty. She disappeared right after the school bell rang. "I thought I remembered to tell her to wait for me today…"

"Mitsui-kun…"

Mitsui froze for a moment when he heard the voice. Gradually he turned around to confirm his worst suspicions. Tanski was flashing him one of her most charming smile, but to Mitsui he found it revolting. He had heard of this girl before. She was one of the riches kid in Shohoku, and the reason she had came here because she had a crush on him. He rather she had a crush on Rukawa and not him.

"I was looking everywhere for you…" Tanski said seductively.

"I am in a hurry, I have to go…" Mitsui said curtly and was about to walk away but Tanski grabbed onto his arm.

"What the…" Mitsui tried to pull his arm away from her death grip without success.

_Great, how can I be so forgetful…,_ Nay thought sarcastically as she search through her bag for her sketch book. She remembered she had taken it out during class and left it under her desk.

Without a choice she turned back and head back towards her class. When she was came closer to her class around the corner, she heard some very familiar voices and blinked several times.

_Isn't that Hisashi's voice? And the other...? Oh my… _She thought with alarm

She gasped silently as turned the corner to make sure. She froze on the spot at the scene. Tanski was practically rubbing herself onto Mitsui who looked like he was trying to brush her off. They stopped whatever they were doing when they saw Nay. Mitsui paled at the sight of her but Tanski smirked at her.

Nay's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. Quickly she did some signs knowing Mitsui could understand even though Tanski couldn't.

_Gomen, didn't mean to interrupt. I left something in my class._

With that she turned away from them and entered her class not wanting to meet Mitsui's eyes. She didn't know what to think about what she had just seen, though she felt like her heart had totally disappeared. Not wanting to feel distress, she quickly pushed the thought away.

"Nay…" Mitsui called.

"Iie…" Tanski grabbed onto his arms tighter. "Let's go out together… I know you want it Mitsui."

"Let go…" Mitsui snatched his arm away from her grasp.

"Aughh…" Tanski lost her balance and fell.

Nay appeared again from her class again and walked away quickly not wanting to get involved. She had already lots of problems when it came with Tanski. She didn't need to add anything more into the list.

"Look, I have no interest in going out with you, so give it up!" Mitsui retorted and ran after Nay.

Tanski, who still sat on the floor, looked at Mitsui's retreating back disbelievingly. He was going after Nay!

She scowled menacingly.

_Nay, she will pay!_ She thought irately.

"Nay matte!" Mitsui called.

Nay stopped and turned around slightly for Mitsui to catch up.

"It is not what you think it is." Mitsui rushed to explain.

Nay inclined her head, forcing a smile, she signed.

_I don't understand Hisashi…_

"There is nothing between me and Tanski!"

_But I think she likes you…_

"So what, I don't!"

Nay shrugged.

"Nay, you do know there are no other girls besides you…"

She blushed slightly, though not giving much thought to what he had said, she signed again.

_I had been a good friend Hisashi but of course if you want to choose a girlfriend I would always support and respect your decision._

Mitsui's heart dropped at her words.

"Nay, what I mean is…"

"There you are Mitsui!"

Mitsui cursed when he heard Ryota called him. He turned to face him snappily.

"The whole team is waiting for you,"

"I thought practice is cancelled."

"Well, captain still wants us to practice. Ayako will be watching us."

Mitsui turned back to Nay wondering when he would be able to tell her his true feelings.

_I'll see you after practice._

With the last sign, she walked away.

"Nay, when can you understand?" Mitsui whispered as he watched Nay disappeared around the corner.

"That was a very good piece of work Nay…" The art sensei said as he watched her paint behind her back.

Nay smiled as a sign to tell him thank you.

"You know, you should try again for the next art competition this summer."

**_It's still a long time to go, but I will…_**

"Don't be disappointed about this Spring Competition Nay, sometimes…." He stopped at mid sentence not knowing what to tell her.

In truth was Tanski's father had paid a large sum of money for her daughter to get into the finals and kicking poor Nay out from the competition.

_**I understand sensei don't worry.**_

Nay knew what exactly happened during the judging, Tanski was a rich kid and her parents spoilt her ever since she was born. Not wanting to put her Art Sensei out of his job, she didn't want to fuss about it but that didn't stop her from being upset about the unfairness.

After putting on the last touch on the canvas she packed up and left the room. Thinking of wanting to be alone, so that she could think about the weird conversation she had with Mitsui earlier. She headed for the front school door. However she met Ayako on the way and gave her a note to pass it to Mitsui.

"Don't worry Nay, I will make sure he gets it." Ayako said with a smile.

Nay bowed and walked off.

Ayako watched Nay walking away solemnly until she left the building before she went back to the basketball courts. The boys where practicing really hard even Akagi wasn't around, they knew that their match with Kainan High was coming closer and they shouldn't be slacking off.

"Mitsui-sempai!" Ayako called.

Mitsui tossed the ball over to Sakuragi and turned towards Ayako.

"What?"

"Nay asked me to pass this note to you." Ayako held out the note.

Rukawa shifted his eyes side ways to look at them when he heard Nay's name. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he watched Mitsui walking over to Ayako to take the note from her.

_What did she write in that note?_ Rukawa wondered.

Mitsui frowned after reading the note and crushed it in his hands. Rukawa raised his eyebrows slightly.

_Bad news from Nay? _Rukawa thought again. _But then again, who cares_…

Mitsui stared at the exit door for a moment before he reluctantly walked back into the court.

_Why didn't she wait?_ Mitsui thought upset. _Did she really mind what she saw?_

However, Mitsui didn't want to think about for he had a match to worry about. During practice, Mitsui tried his best not think about Nay though failed miserably.

Nay sat on a low branch of a tree in a near by park as she watched some little children tossing a red ball with each other. She took out a container of berries she had packed for lunch but never eaten them yet and thought she should finished it before she go home in case her mother ask her too many questions. Taking one of them she popped it into her mouth.

Her thoughts shifted back to Mitsui, remembering about the time he was trying to tell her something when his teammate Ryota interrupted. She inclined her head at what he had said.

"You had been the only girl in my life…" His voice echoed in her head.

After a moment of pondering on the sentence and when the meaning hit her, her face turned crimson and she opened her mouth slightly in a silent gasp.

_Oh my Hisashi, when did it start…?_ She thought a small smile appearing on her face.

Rukawa pushed his bicycle down the sidewalk as he made his way home, but when he passed the park with a basketball court, he couldn't help himself but enter the park to continue practicing. Leaning his bicycle on a near by tree he took out his ball from his sports bag. He hung his bag on the handle of his bicycled before he started bouncing the ball towards the court and started practicing.

Not aware, that someone up the tree watching him, Rukawa paid his fullers attention on his practice. He had no intentions on losing in any matches. After almost an hour passed, Rukawa headed back to his bicycled to get his water bottle. As he was taking his bottle out from his bag something fell on his head. He frowned when he saw a berry landed on the ground. He crouched down to pick it up when another fell on the ground next to him almost hitting him. Before he could look up almost ten or more rained down upon him.

He stood up immediately and glared up the tree. He was greeted by a girl with a smile on her face which melted his heart of ice. His face soften when he saw it was Nay smiling down at him, her feet dangling as she sat on the lowest branch of the tree.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home at this hour?"

_**I have to finish these berries before I go home but there are too much.**_

Rukawa looked at the berries she had thrown down at him which now surrounded him on the ground before he looked up again. Nay was climbing down the tree cautiously. He waited for her to get down and when she did she wrote something on her note pad again and shown it to him.

_**Want to share them with me?**_

Rukawa looked at the box of berries she was holding in her hand and nodded once. Nay's face brightened and sat down on the ground, cross legged. She looked up at Rukawa when she was comfortably seated. Rukawa took a few more seconds watching her before he finally sat down next to her.

"You mean she isn't home yet?" Mitsui asked when he went over to Nay's house to see if she was alright and her mother answered the door.

"That's right Hisashi, is something wrong?" Nay's mother asked worriedly. "Do you think she went out with her friends or something?"

"Erm, right… that should be it." Mitsui quickly said not wanting to worry her. "I should be going, Nay should be home soon."

Mitsui left Nay's resident worriedly wondering where Nay had gone.

_She doesn't have any friends in school besides me and…._ Mitsui stopped at his thoughts. _Rukawa… damn…_

He ran down the sidewalk, he had to find Nay no matter what.

"Thanks for the berries…" Rukawa said awkwardly. He wasn't use to thanking people or even apologizing.

_**No problem. If you like them, I can always bring them again tomorrow.**_

Rukawa nodded once again and Nay smiled.

"Teach me."

Nay inclined her head.

"Sign language."

Nay's eyes widened with surprised but it only last for a few seconds and her smile appeared again.

She did a sign and then she wrote down on her note pad.

**_That was 'How are you?'_**

Rukawa repeated what she did and Nay shook her head slightly.

_**You did it slightly wrong. Here let me show you.**_

Nay took Rukawa's hand in hers to his surprise but he didn't pull away or mind. Nay guided Rukawa slowly until he got it right.

**_There, it wasn't that hard._**

Rukawa nodded once again with a faint smile on his face which only lasted for a second. Nay raised her eyebrows slightly.

_Was that a smile?_ Nay wondered but pushed the thought away. She had heard many of her schoolmates and classmates told her that Rukawa never smile.

Without the both of them realizing it, the sun had set and the park was in darkness and only a dimly lit lamp pose giving them light.

"Its late we should be going."

Nay nodded and signed.

_You did well._

"Well, it would be easier to converse with you."

_Arigatou for being my friend._

Rukawa blinked.

_Friend? Is this what they call a friend?_ He wondered.

Not knowing why he kind of liked the thought of being Nay's friend or what Nay had said that he was her friend. He didn't know how this happened but he was glad it did.

"Nay?"

Both Rukawa and Nay turned towards the person and saw Mitsui standing at the edge of the park. Nay's face immediately brightened at the sight of him, though Rukawa wasn't very happy to see him.

_Hisashi, what are you doing here?_

"That should be my question." Mitsui said tetchily walking up towards them.

_I met Rukawa in the park and I decided to teach him sign language._

"Sign language?" Mitsui turned to look at Rukawa suspiciously.

Rukawa was looking at the other side of the park ignoring Mitsui. Mitsui scowled at his attitude though trying to disregard his manner he turned to Nay and said.

"It's late Nay, I'll walk you home. Your mum had been worried about you."

_Oh my, I have totally forgotten about the time!_

"Let's go."

Nay turned to Rukawa and did a sign slowly.

_I will see you tomorrow. Oyasumi Rukawa._

Mitsui narrowed his eyes when Rukawa nodded which means he understood her. It had always been only him who understood her. For another boy to understand Nay made Mitsui feel terrible and made him feel as if he wanted to tear Rukawa into pieces.

"Oyasumi." Rukawa replied, grabbed hold of his bicycle, got on it and cycled off. Feeling slightly reluctantly to leave Nay he cycled slowly wondering why Mitsui had always got to come up in times when he was trying to get to know Nay better.

Not wanting to dwell on it he pushed the thought away. It doesn't matter if Mitsui was bothering, as long as Nay thinks that he was a friend. It was good enough.

Mitsui watched Rukawa cycled away, turned around the junction and out of sight before he turned back to Nay.

"Nay, why did you teach Rukawa sign language?"

_Because he wanted to learn._

"He told you he wanted to learn?"

_Hai, I really think he wants to be my friend. It had been a long time since I am in Shohoku I had made a friend._

_Why must it be Rukawa?_ Mitsui thought miserably.

_Hisashi, I think Rukawa is a very lonely person like me. He needs friends._

Mitsui looked at Nay as if she had gone out of her mind.

"Rukawa had been like this ever since I knew him."

_But I still think everyone needs to have friends. Can't you be nicer to him?_

Mitsui sighed.

"I'll try."

Nay smiled and when they reached her home, she turned to give Mitsui a hug.

Mitsui smiled slightly and put his hands around her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him with slight tears in her eyes. Mitsui's smile faded wondering why she was crying.

"Nay did I do anything to hurt you?" Mitsui asked worriedly tightening his embrace.

Nay shook her and smiled softly. Slowly, she removed her arms around Mitsui's waist so she could sign to him.

_Iie, I finally understood what you were trying to tell me_.

Mitsui inclined his head slightly.

_I had always felt the same way._

Mitsui's eyes widened with shock.

_I never said anything because I always thought you treated me as your younger sister_.

There was a silence for Mitsui was speechless.

_I am really glad you finally told me that you really really like me._

"I don't only like you Nay…" Mitsui said softly finally able to speak. "Aishiteru…"

Nay smiled as a tear slid down her face. Mitsui placed his hands on her cheeks and gently wiped it away.

"Don't cry. You should be happy."

_I am happy…_

Mitsui leaned down and captured Nay's lip in his.

Unaware by the both of them, someone from afar watched them quietly. Tanski clutched her hand into fists digging her nails into her palms at the sight before her. She had always gotten what she wanted, and Mitsui was hers. Nothing will stop her from getting him even if she had to get rid of Nay Ozuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rukawa bounced the ball in the empty court, stop outside the three pointer line and aimed. The ball flew swiftly into the basket and went in. It was break time, and he had no intention to have anything to eat. Besides that he didn't felt sleepy at all to his surprise. All he knew that Kainan High match was about to come and he wanted to beat them no matter what. Kainan High had never lost a single match for sixteen years and Rukawa had no intention to loss this match.

Before he could retrieve his ball, he heard footsteps behind him and whirled around. Nay was walking up to him, smiling slightly.

_Need me around today?_ She signed.

"You come in handy." Rukawa answered almost smiling back at her.

Nay inclined her head and ran over to the ball to pick it up. She tossed it back to him and signed

_Ganbatte!_

"Hai," Rukawa answered catching the ball deftly.

He continued practicing again with Nay watching him and getting the ball for him. How much that girl reminded him of someone, he used to care.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mitsui made his way to the courts. Nay had told him that, she will be going over there to look for Rukawa. Now that, he knew how Nay felt for him, he hadn't felt angry whenever Nay said she wanted to spend time with Rukawa. He had no idea why he was so angry and the only thought that came into his mind was that he was jealous.

Shaking his head slightly he smiled, as he continued his way down the corridor. He had no idea he had acted so childishly and Nay had been so patient with him all this time. When he reached the courts and the sight that greeted him, made him incline his head. Nay seemed to really like collecting the ball for Rukawa.

"Yo," Mitsui greeted walking inside.

Nay looked around and smiled, she raised her hand to wave.

"…." Rukawa stared at Mitsui quietly.

"What to play a one on one?" Mitsui asked strolling over to Rukawa. "At the same time we can also practice for the coming Kainan match."

Rukawa raised his eyebrows slightly at Mitsui sudden request. He had never been nice to him, least of all want to practice with him. He turned to look at Nay, who just stared back at him and shrugged.

"Up to you…" Rukawa mumbled and tossed him the ball. "You may start first."

"So I will…" Mitsui smirked and got ready.

Nay went over to the corner and sat down. She was glad that she brought her sketch book with her. Turning to a new page of her sketch book, she began to sketch the ace players of Shohoku High. Not aware by the three of them, someone stood behind one of the exit door glaring in at Nay sitting at the corner sketching.

Tanski smiled maliciously, as she watched Nay. She had thought of a plan that will break both Nay and Mitsui apart for the rest of their life.

"Just watch me, retard." Tanski whispered to herself coldly. "No one stops me from getting what I want."

**After school**

"Hey, that is really good." Mitsui smiled at the sketch Nay had done of him and Rukawa. "It is alright if I keep it?"

Nay nodded and signed. _It's for you._ She pulled out another sketch at hand it over to him. _This is for you too. I did it yesterday…_

Mitsui took her other sketch and smiled. It was a sketch of them both together. Mitsui had his arm around Nay's shoulder and Nay was looking up at Mitsui smiling.

"You can draw me without looking at me?" Mitsui turned his attention back at Nay. "You got every single detail of me."

_I don't need to see you to sketch you. Every single feature of you is here_. Nay pointed to her head and blushed.

Mitsui smiled and leaned down towards and peck her on her forehead.

"Arigatou…" He whispered.

_I guess you are about to go for practice. I will see you after that…_

"Sure, wait for me by the courts."

Nay nodded and whirled around heading for her art club class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, after art club, Nay made her way slowly to the courts when Tanski appeared in front of her blocking her way. Her eyes widened with slight fear and back away when she saw Tanski advancing closer to her.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Tanski asked when she stopped half a foot away from Nay. "I just want to tell you something."

Nay blinked with surprised. Why was Tanski being nice out of a sudden?

"I know I very mean to you all the time, but there is something important I need to say." Tanski continued. "So listen carefully…"

Nay's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. She may have speech disability, now hearing what Tanski had said she was wondering whether she have hearing disability too. She had something imported to say? When Tanski had anything important to tell Nay?

"Look, it is about Mitsui." Tanski said when she knew that Nay is paying full attention to her now. "I heard some rumours, about how he uses you because he wants to show everyone that, he is better than Rukawa."

Nay shook her head slightly.

"It is true, what makes you think that Mitsui would care about someone like you. He is a very good basketball player. He wouldn't go out with a girl who is a retard."

Nay wrote something on her notebook and showed it to her.

_**You LIAR!**_

"Believe what you want. All I am saying is what I heard." Tanski said in a sneering tone and walked away.

Without knowing why, tears filled her eyes. She knew that Mitsui will never treat her that way. They had been friends since childhood. She had admired him since then. However, she never knew how he felt for her until recently when she had another boy in her life, Rukawa.

Taking a deep breath she stalk out the school building alone forgetting that she was suppose to meet Mitsui.

Later after practice, Mitsui looked outside where Nay usually waited for him and found it deserted. He frowned slightly before he could turn away when someone jumped out behind the tree. To his surprised, he stared at the person he never thought of seeing and no intention of meeting.

"Mitsui-kun!" Tanski said seductively and grabbed his arm.

"Tanski!" Mitsui tried to pull his arm away from him. "Stop it!"

"Moh, come on, I know you came out here to look for me." Tanski giggled tightening her hold around his arm. "I had been waiting for so long."

Rukawa walked out the courts when he heard Mitsui voice and another. The sight that greeted him did not please him a single bit. He frowned at how that girl was hugging Mitsui. When Mitsui's eyes met Rukawa's, Rukawa turned away sharply and walked away.

"Rukawa! Matte…" Mitsui shouted. "It is not… damn it!"

Rukawa went to the changing room immediately to change and left the school building quickly. Got his bike and pushed it towards the gates. When he was at the gates he saw a familiar lonely figure walking away slowly.

"Nay!"

Slowly the girl turned around to greet him. He saw that Nay's eyes were slightly red and puffy. He knew immediately she had been crying. He frowned and walked over to her quickly, pushing his bike at his side. He looked down at her quietly when Nay didn't look up at him.

After a short silent, Rukawa finally spoke.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Nay looked up with surprised.

Rukawa got on his bike and turned back to her.

"Get on."

Hesitantly, Nay got on the back of his bike and placed her hands around his waist gently. When Rukawa felt her arms, he started pedaling knowing that she won't fall off when he started cycling. The journey wasn't long from the school. Rukawa had brought Nay back to his home.

Rukawa waited for Nay to get off before he slipped off his back and place it at the side of the wall of his house. Nay begin to sign.

_Why did you bring me here?_

"Come with me." Rukawa picked up her hand in his and pulled her into the house.

Without a choice, Nay followed Rukawa into the house.

"My parents are always away. It used to be my younger sis and me." Rukawa said softly when they entered the quiet house. He still didn't let Nay's hand go. "However, now it's only me."

Nay inclined her head and looked at him. Not understanding what he meant.

"Come…" Rukawa pulled Nay into the house and up the stairs.

Rukawa stopped in front of a white door and dropped Nay's hand staring at sign board which had a name, Risa written on it and flowers decorated at the edges. Slowly he opened the door and pushed it opened. He stepped inside the dark room, with Nay following him behind curiously. Rukawa reached for the switch and the lights shone in the room.

Nay looked around the room and found that the room belongs to a girl. Everything was decorated in pink, even the curtains. The cupboard bed frame and dressing table were white in colour. Nay turned to Rukawa curiously and saw him standing by on of the dresser with photos standing on the top. She made her way towards him and looked up at him. He was holding a heart shaped photo frame with a photo of a girl and boy which unmistakably was Rukawa.

"Risa…" Rukawa said softly. "My younger twin sister…"

Nay's eyes widened with surprised. She never knew Rukawa had a twin sister. She stared at the photo he was holding and saw the girl with long straight black hair like hers and a face which looked slightly like Rukawa.

"She died of brain tumor two years ago…" Rukawa continue talking. "She had always been a very weak girl. She hardly has friends because she could never go out…"

Nay opened her mouth in a silent gasp.

"You remind me so much of her."

Without knowing why, Nay felt tears in her eyes again. No wonder Rukawa always seemed so quiet and lonely. It must have been a huge blow to him when she passed away.

"She loved to draw too and watch me play basketball and help me pick up the ball."

Timidly Nay placed her hand in Rukawa's hand. Rukawa snapped out of his daze when he felt her hand. Slowly he turned over to look at Nay.

_I know how terrible that feels… especially when you can't do anything._ A tear fell from her eyes. _I couldn't safe the person I cared very much too…_

Rukawa frowned and put the photo frame back where it was.

"What are you talking about?"

_It was a long time ago._ Nay tried to smile and shook her head. _I don't feel like talking again after that happened._

"What actually happened to you?"

_It was after the incident… it is just that I don't feel like talking again. I was afraid to talk again…_

"Can you tell me?"

Nay looked up at Rukawa and inclined her head.

_It's a long story…_

"I think we have the whole night."

_You should call my mum for me to tell her, that I will be home late._

Rukawa nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hai, Ozuki-san," Rukawa said softly. "We study in the same school…"

After a short paused, Rukawa turned to Nay who stood quietly next to him watching him anxiously. Without another word he passed the receiver to Nay.

"She wants to talk to you."

Rukawa watched Nay as she tap onto the receiver. It was a code to talk to her mother, after for a few minutes. They hang up and Nay smiled softly at Rukawa.

_My mum said its ok but you will have to accompany me home later. Summimasen._

Rukawa nodded.

_I never really tell anyone about this. Not even Hisashi know the whole story._

"What exactly happened?"

_It started when I was home alone with my older sister. My parents were abroad on a business trip and our nanny was taking care of us. We used to stay at Hana Valley before this incident._

"Hana Valley is still one of the riches housing area in Kanagawa." Rukawa whispered. (A/N: I made that housing area up. It does not exist).

Nay smiled sadly and nodded once slowly.

_Hai, it is. My father worked for Taka cooperation. I am sure you heard of it._

Rukawa's eyes widened with surprised for a second. "He works for the largest oil imports in Japan?"

Nay nodded again. Taking a deep breath she started signing very slowly so that Rukawa can catch every word and her story began…

**Memories of Nay's past…**

"Neechan, I think it's going to rain…" a six years old Nay hugging a teddy bear walked into her older sister's room. "I could hear those thunders again…"

"Nay you should try to be brave." Her twelve years old sister, Nisayo said as she turned towards the door where Nay stood almost in tears. Sighing to herself she smiled and stretched both her arms out towards Nay. "Come here…"

Nay ran into her sister's arms.

"You will be seven soon Nay and I will be going off to a boarding school soon. I can't be here always." Nisayo whispered. "Besides the boy next door, who you always hang out with, can't be with you always too you know."

"Hisashi will never leave me…" Nay said looking up at her sister. "Neechan will never leave me too right."

"There are times when you will have to be brave Nay…" Nisayo continued though her sentence was cut short when the lights in the whole house went out.

Nay shrieked and buried her face on her sister's neck.

Downstairs, they heard a loud crash and then their nanny screamed. Nisayo gasped and put her sister down on the floor. She grabbed a baseball bat in her right hand and put a finger on her lips to tell Nay not to make a sound. Nay nodded once and pressed her teddy bear on her mouth to stop herself from making a sound.

Nisayo pushed Nay into the closet and before she could shut it, Nay pulled onto her sister's sleeves. Nisayo looked down at Nay, she was shaking her head up at her older sister vigorously. Nisayo smiled and knelt down next to her.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok…" Nisayo whispered. "Be brave… and whatever you hear, don't come out of the closet."

That was the last time Nay saw her older sister and how she had smiled sadly at her before she shut the closet door.

Nay could only shut her ears with both her hands when she heard gun shots and her sister's screams. Tears were running down her face as she shut both her eyes tied as she sobbed silently. After seconds had pasts to minutes, silence filled the air. Nay slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hands from her ears. Picking up her teddy bear she had dropped and hugged it closed to her. Slowly, she moved slightly towards the gap between the doors and looked out into the dark room. She saw two men in black, they did not wear any masks but both of them were carrying guns. Even though it was dark, Nay could recognize their faces for the rest of her life.

Three days later in court, Nay was told to witness the murder case of her sister and nanny. Both men were sentence a life time in prison, though Nay could never forget the looks on those men faces as they stared at her before the police took them away.

It was a rainy night again and Nay was alone at home with a new nanny. Her parents had left Japan again right after the court case thinking that Nay would be safe. However, that night while Nay was in bed a loud crash woke her from her slumber. She sat up from her bed immediately and started looking around wildly, Nay reached over to her side table to switch on the lamp and found that the power was cut off again.

Grabbing her teddy with her Nay quickly got off her bed and went to the corner of her room. Slowly sliding down to the floor, she began to sob silently as she heard footsteps coming closer to her room. She watched wide eye as her room door opened slowly and a man in black walked in holding on to what looked like a huge butcher knife.

Nay gasped and cuddled her teddy bear closer to her cowering at the corner of her shadowed room as the man came closer to her. A flash of lightning from the window showed Nay the man's face and she realized that he was that man that was sentence a life time in jail.

_What is he doing here?_ Nay wondered frightened. _Wasn't he supposed to be in jail?_

"You will pay for putting me and my partner in jail!" The man spoke in a rough voice as he raised the knife in the air. "Your father, had put both of us out of our jobs… he will pay dearly and now you had destroyed both our lives. One by one I will kill Ozuki family."

All Nay could remember was how she screamed into the night when she saw the knife slashed down at her and that was the last time she heard her voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She is at a friend's house?" Mitsui asked incredulously when Mrs. Ozuki told him that Nay was not home. "Did she say who?"

"I spoke to him, he told me he is from the same school, Rukawa Kaede." Mrs. Ozuki said anxiously when she saw how apprehensive Mitsui looked. "Is everything alright? She told me Rukawa-san is someone trustworthy and he wouldn't do anything to her. I mean… I trust my daughter…"

"Don't worry Ozuki-san." Mitsui stopped her at mid-sentence. "Rukawa is player in my basketball team. I will go over to see him now… I will send Nay home tonight…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rukawa went to the door when he heard the door bell wondering who would be this late at night. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a very annoyed looking Mitsui. Before Mitsui could speak, Rukawa moved aside to make way for him to enter the house.

"She is inside," Rukawa said tonelessly. "Fallen asleep on the couch."

Mitsui rushed passed him into the living room, to see Nay sleeping soundlessly on a two sitter divan. She curled herself into a ball at her side with both her arms under her head, looking peaceful as she slept deeply.

He rushed over to her side and knelt down next to her watching her serene face. Her dark long hair had fallen over her cheeks and nose. Her hair moved slightly as she exhaled while she breathed. Smiling softly, Mitsui gently tugged those strands of hair behind her ear.

"Is that why you are always so worried about her?" Rukawa asked as he stood a distance away behind Mitsui.

Mitsui frowned slightly and turned around to look at Rukawa's impassive expression.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsui asked and stood up.

"What happened to her ten years ago…?" Rukawa replied. "You knew about it didn't you?"

"I was at the court hearing." Mitsui said softly turning back to Nay watching her sadly. "She was only six and I was nine. I was too young to understand what was really happening but that night when she was sent to the hospital nearly tore my heart..."

**Mitsui's memories of what happened to Nay…**

"Okasan what is happening?" An eight years old Mitsui cried as he ran out of the house. "Why are there police and ambulance at Nay's house?"

"Hisashi-chan get back into the house." His mother said urgently. She didn't want his son to see what had happened.

"Oka, isn't that the man that was suppose to be in prison?" Mitsui asked when he saw the police dragging a man away into the police trunk. "Oka…"

"Hisashi, listen to Okasan and get back inside!"

But before she could push Mitsui back into the house, two nurses appeared from the Ozuki's house carrying a stretcher and what he saw on the stretcher made Mitsui screamed.

"NAAAAAYYYYY!"

Nay lay unconscious on the stretcher, there were long cuts all over her body and her pajamas was drenched in her blood till the original colour of her pajamas was no longer recognizable.

**End of Mitsui's memories.**

"She was in the verge of death." Mitsui said softly, his head bowed as he sat at the edge of the one sitter divan his hands clasped tightly together as he placed them between his legs. "She was in a coma for almost a month. When she finally woke up, she never talks to anyone again. After she left the hospital I never saw her again until just recently. Anyways, my family moved out of Hana Valley. They said it wasn't safe to stay there after what happened."

"So why did Nay came back?"

Mitsui looked up slowly. "She wanted to lead a normal life that is all…"

"…"

"I tried to make her fit into the school but, she is still different from others."

"…"

"Sometimes I wonder, if she would be happier being in her old school…"

"…"

"Why aren't you saying anything Rukawa?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you always with Nay anyways?" Mitsui narrowed his eyes at him. "You never take any interest in girls. So why her?"

"You won't understand." Rukawa said shortly looking away from Mitsui suspicious glares.

"Try me…"

"It is none of your business." Rukawa replied and stood up. "If you want to bring Nay home… its better you get going. It's getting really late."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SlamDunk

I am so sorry, I hadn't updated this for such a long time. Well, this fic was been deleted once. Reasons given wasn't even relevant, anyways, here it is again... I hope they won't take it away again.

Thank you for such wonderful reviews. Flames will be ignored n burned...

**Chapter 8**

Tanski watched from far, when Mitsui reappear from Rukawa's house again. This time, he had Nay piggybacked behind his back. She looked like she was in very deep sleep. She frowned at the sight. There was no way she could get Nay away from Mitsui. She had to come up with other plans.

* * *

Nay felt rather abashed thinking about the night before. She was sitting quietly behind of her class waiting for their sensei to come in. Her classmates were chatting away noisily but she recalled rather vaguely that she was being carried by Mitsui back to her home. 

Her seat was placed next to the windows, at the back row. She could see the sports field really clearly from her place. With her chin resting on both her hands, she looked outside at the older boys having their P.E classes. In the crowd she spotted Mitsui among those boys. Immediately her face turned crimson and she quickly turned away.

She had no idea why she felt so shy suddenly, when Mitsui and her had known each other for years. Ever since they had declared that they love one other, she could feel her heart beat quicken in an uncomfortable way every time she sees him.

But just recently she saw him being rather cozily close with Tanski. Nay was confused, she need to sort out her feelings before she could face Mitsui again.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted when the sensei came to begin their class.

* * *

Break time… 

Nay, stayed in class during break, thinking that it was best to avoid Mitsui for now. Slowly taking out her bento that her mother had made for her in the morning, when Tanski came into her class. She looked over to her slightly afraid and slightly angry when she wondered why can't Tanski leave her be.

"I have a message to give you from Mitsui." Tanski said in a rather arrogant way, clipping a note between her fingers and trust it to her.

Nay took it gingerly, eyeing the paper carefully and looked up at Tanski again. She wondered if she should trust her or not.

Without a word Tanski walked out her class again while Nay looked down at the small little note in her hand. Very gradually she opened it.

_**Please meet me at the roof top today after school.**_

_**M.H.**_

Nay frowned slightly at the little mysterious note. Why didn't Mitsui come to see her personally? Maybe he was also avoiding her like she is now. With a small sigh she stuffed the note into her desk and started to eat her bento.

She will go see him after school, for now she needed her strength. She had to eat more…

* * *

After School… 

The roof top was eerily quiet, when Nay stepped inside. She wondered if Mitsui was late coming to see her. She walked over to the edge and looked down at the students already leaving the school grounds. The wind was blowing slightly, swaying her hair lightly. The air was fresh at the roof top. It was great.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Nay turned around abruptly by that voice. It didn't belong to Mitsui but… to the person she feared most.

Tanski was smiling rather cruelly at her.

So, it was a trick after all…. Nay thought to herself, a little too late.

* * *

Mitsui walked down the year one corridor feeling strange that he hadn't seen Nay for the whole day. When he entered her class, it was empty. But Nay's briefcase on her desk told him that she was still in school. He walked over to her place with a small frown on her face. 

What is up with her? Is she avoiding him? If she is, he has no idea why.

When he was about to leave the table a small piece of paper on the floor caught his attention. It looked a like a short note written on it and wondered if Nay had left that note for him. He bent over to pick it up.

As soon as he read the note, Mitsui ran out the class, feeling his heart had dropped to his stomach. That note had signed off with his initials and he had not written that note. That would mean that someone had tricked Nay to the roof top, a place that was the most dangerous in Shohoku High. Gang leaders had always used that area for fights.

Mitsui could not imagine why would any gang leaders want Nay, but if they did. Nay couldn't scream for help if she was in danger!

* * *

Nay backed away from Tanski slowly, her eyes wide and staring at that girl advancing towards her slowly. She could no longer back away when she felt the cold metal bar pressed into her spine. Very gradually, Nay turned around slowly and looked down the school building. It looked like she was standing in a very bad position. 

When Nay saw Tanski coming closer by second, she quickly moved away, hoping that she was able to make it to the door. However, before she could make a dash for it, Tanski ran over to her and clasped both her hands over her throat and pushed her back to the metal rail. Her back hit the cold rod painfully.

Nay shut her eyes briefly by the pain inflicted on her back. There will be a bruise soon, Nay thought. Her hand flew up clutching onto Tanski's wrists, trying to pry her hands over her neck, chocking her.

"You think that you can seduce Mitsui!" Tanski snarled. "This is only a warning! You stay away from him!"

Tanski increased pressure around Nay's neck and pushed her backwards. Nay felt her upper body bent back over the rail and she screamed mentally. She moved her head slightly to the side and saw the lower ground of the school.

She was going to fall! Nay tried to push Tanski away frantically without success, while Tanski continued to push her back, endangering her life.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

When both the girls heard a familiar voice bellowed by the door, Tanski released her hands from Nay's neck and turned towards the door, looking slightly frightened.

How did Mitsui know where to find Nay? Tanski wondered backing away from Nay, who had sank on her knees, holding her neck and coughing silently.

Mitsui ran over to Nay and knelt down beside her, Tanski took that opportunity to run. She wasn't going to wait around for Mitsui to strangle her in return. Her plan to frighten Nay away had failed, but the next time, she will make sure her next plan will not.

"Nay are you alright?" Mitsui asked looking down who was still holding her neck and gulping for air.

Nay nodded meekly.

Very slowly Mitsui gathered her into his lap and cuddled her gently. Her head resting under his chin comfortably. He could feel Nay shaking in his hold. Tanski must have really scared the living day lights out of her pushing her over the rail like that.

Mitsui frowned. What was the girl trying to do? Kill Nay?

"She will not get away with this…" Mitsui whispered softly but furiously.

Nay pushed away from Mitsui and looked up when she heard what Mitsui said. She shook her head quickly.

"You are letting her go for what she did to you?" Mitsui replied rather heatedly. "Nay, she should be taught a lesson!"

Nay shook her head again.

Finally Mitsui sighed, his anger seeping away when Nay gave him that big puppy eyes look.

"Alright, but just stay away from her alright." Mitsui said softly and very gently, with one hand placed on the back of her head, he pushed her back under his chin. "I don't want you hurt again Nay, alright."

Nay nodded softly, burying her face on his upper torso, her arms wrapped around Mitsui.

"I heard from your mother saying she wouldn't be in today, do you want to come over to my place?" Mitsui asked.

Nay nodded again.

"Let's go, we will see what we can do with those bruises on your neck." Mitsui said touching her neck gently.

* * *

Nay could feel her face flushed when she felt Mitsui rubbing her bruise back. That was the cause by hitting the rail too hard when Tanski pushed her. Being half naked in Mitsui room was another thing that made Nay blushed furiously. She gripped onto the front of her blouse tightly while the back where pulled back low. Both of them were sitting on Mitsui single bed. Nay's back on Mitsui and she was glad he couldn't see how red her face was. 

He found out she had hurt her back too after he finished bandaging her neck. He had no idea why he was doing this, but as soon as he saw Nay winced when he held her back, he knew that she was hurt and offered to put some ointment for her. Mitsui could see her smooth and fair skin to her lower waist.

Nay had not disagreed, only showing Mitsui how much Nay actually trusted him. Knowing that she trusted him so much, he will not do anything to betray that trust. Pushing away any unwanted strange feelings, Mitsui concentrated on the redness on her back that was slowly turning blue and green.

"It will be much better tomorrow," Mitsui said.

He was starting a conversation to try ignoring the growing desire, he felt. He saw Nay nodded slowly and smiled slightly.

"So you don't have to worry…" Mitsui continued, but his voice starting to sound slightly shaky. "There all done…"

Mitsui quickly turned away, this time his back was facing Nay. He had to concentrate on something else instead of Nay's naked back. So he forced his attention towards the bottle of ointment in his hand. But the next thing that happened, took him off guard. Nay had thrown herself on him, hugging him low around his waist, her flushed face buried on his spine.

"Nay?" Mitsui turned around slightly, his eyes wide with shock when he saw that Nay had not dressed herself properly. She was still half naked, hugging him tightly. "What… what's wrong?"

Nay note book was in her hand and instead of signing to Mitsui like she always did, there was a small 'Thank you' written on the note book. She still didn't look up while her face buried into Mitsui back. Very slowly, Mitsui turned back towards her without moving her arms around his waist away. He reached for a blanket and wrapped it around her gently.

"Baka…." Mitsui whispered finally putting his arms around her. "You don't have to thank me; it is only a small thing."

Mitsui held her until he could feel Nay lay limply in his arms and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Gently moving her away from him, he lay her back on his bed and dressed her quickly before pulling the covers to her chin.

Sitting next to her on the bed, Mitsui watched her sleep, brushing the strands of hair away from her face. Before he left the room, he leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk

Well, since I hadn't continued this story for so long I am still glad to see you **DigitalLavender**, I guessed you are still one of the oldest among my readers who actually still follow my fics! Thanks! And thanks to **Kasuri No Kami** for reviewing and encouring me on this fic too. I nearly lost interest in writing it after it was removed from the net and I lost almost 100 over reviews for this fic! Sad isn't it.

**Chapter 9**

"You should be more careful," Rukawa said softly.

The next day in school, Rukawa met up with Nay and saw the bandage around her neck. Immediately, he asked her what happened. Nay was somewhat reluctant to say anything but Rukawa could be quite persistent when he gave her that stern look, which told her that if he finds out, things would be worst.

"It's better to wait for either Mitsui-sempai or me after school, so we can accompany you back." Rukawa continued unconsciously.

Recently, Nay realized that Rukawa had talked more often when they were alone. It was a great improvement of their friendship together and Nay couldn't help feeling glad that Rukawa had finally opened up to her.

_Don't worry, I am fine._ Nay signed with her hands. _My classmates are always with me, most of the time._

* * *

Tanski watched Nay from the corner of the corridor. She seemed to be more cautious today. There wasn't once she was alone and Tanski couldn't do anything if she kept going around with a group of students. If she wasn't with her classmates, Rukawa would be there even if Mitsui wasn't around. 

There must be another way to scare Nay. Tanski thought with a scowl on her face.

* * *

"Nay, is this where you want to go?" Mitsui asked. 

It was a bright Saturday afternoon and Mitsui had asked Nay out for a date. He was thinking of catching a movie but Nay insisted on going somewhere else. Mitsui had no idea that Nay had brought him to an ice cream parlor. Mitsui wasn't really into sweet stuff but if Nay really wanted this, he didn't want to reject her. Besides, she looked really cheerful today. Mitsui hadn't seen that smile since the day Tanski attacked her.

_Hai_, Nay smiled while she signed quickly, Mitsui managed to catch it. _It's been sometime since I came here!_

"Well, come on then." Mitsui smiled in returned and put an arm around her while ushering her into the shop.

In the ice cream parlor, Mitsui and Nay took a seat near by the glass window. Since, Nay couldn't speak, she pointed out to Mitsui what she wanted to have and he helped her place her order. She had ordered a really huge chocolate ice cream Sundae and Mitsui got himself a glass of fresh fruit juice. He couldn't eat such sugary stuff. It makes him have goose bums after eating them.

However, even feeling a bit odd drinking fruit juice in an ice cream parlor, Mitsui was glad he brought Nay here. She looked so pleased when her Chocolate Ice Cream Sundae came. He watched her quietly with a gentle smile on his face.

"You really enjoy this stuff don't you?" Mitsui said softly leaning his head on his hand.

Nay nodded and smiled.

"I guess most girls love sweet things." Mitsui chuckled to himself softly. "I hope you can finish that. I am not helping you finish it."

Nay stuck out her tongue, _I don't need you to help me._ She signed

Mitsui grinned.

Nevertheless, Nay finished the huge portion of ice cream without difficulty. Mitsui was pretty amazed but still grinning at her, they left the place. For a small person like Nay, she could really eat a lot when she wanted to.

"Do you want to eat something else?" Mitsui teased.

Nay shot him a look, which told him to stop it.

"I was just teasing you Nay…." Mitsui laughed and hugged her to him. "You seemed so much cheerful after the ice cream. I was so afraid I will not see that smile again."

Nay looked at him surprised when he bent over to kiss her softly on her forehead.

"If you don't mind, I need to go to the sports department to get a new pair of basketball shoes." Mitsui said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "The old ones had worn out."

_I don't mind_, she signed.

Unaware, both the couple made their way down the sidewalk not noticing that a pair of eyes was watching them closely from the corner.

Tanski, was still furious that she didn't succeed on getting Nay alone all this time.

* * *

Rukawa was walking down the street alone with both of his hands shove deep into his pants pockets. He woke up early in the morning to practice basketball, but one of his shoelaces broke and now he was on his way to get new shoelaces in a sport shop. 

While he was inside, he couldn't help but browse for other basketball necessities. He was, however, surprised when he saw Mitsui purchasing a new pair of basketball shoes. When Mitsui spotted him, he was also pretty much amazed to see Rukawa.

"Rukawa, are you getting something for basketball?"

"Yeah," Rukawa replied shortly.

"I came with Nay…" Mitsui replied and looked around.

Nay was no way near him.

"You were alone when I came in." Rukawa said.

"She must have run off somewhere in the department." Mitsui said frowning slightly.

"You lost her?" Rukawa asked, feeling furious that Mitsui could be so careless.

"I did not!" Mitsui flared in returned. "I am going to look for her."

Rukawa sighed inwardly and followed him. He couldn't imagine Nay being in trouble again after what happened to her recently. She shouldn't have left Mitsui's side without telling him first.

* * *

Nay was looking around the sports department store, when someone came up to her and pulled her off. All she could do was struggle and unable to utter a single sound. That person only let her go when they were in a deserted area of the road. When she turned around to look at her assaulter, she was slightly stunned and frightened to see it was Tanski again. 

A small frown was formed on Nay's face showing Tanski that she wasn't afraid, even though she was.

"Having fun today?" Tanski asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Nay didn't bother to write anything down her notepad to tell her anything.

"Ah right, I always forgot that you can't never speak," Tanski smirked slightly. "I have no idea what Mitsui see in such a retard like you."

Nay still remained motionless.

"Ah well, since you cannot stay away from him…." Tanski suddenly moved towards Nay in lighting speed, startling Nay slightly. She grabbed Nay by her hair and yanked her towards the road. "I will make you stay away from Mitsui forever!"

Nay shut her eyes tightly because of the pain she felt. Nay was dragged rather rudely forward when Tanski started walking again. She shoved Nay into the street so hard that Nay stumbled and felt on the tar road. Very slowly, Nay got up again and she saw a few scratches on both of her legs. Her right elbow was also bleeding because she had used it to break her fall and it hit the road pretty hard.

Before Nay could get up, she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, a car coming towards her in top speed. By the speed of the car, Nay knew that the driver couldn't stop in time. Nay was too stunned to move away, only stand rooted on the road. She could only hear the screeches of car tires and someone shouting her name.

"NAY!"

She felt herself being shoved away from the road rather forcefully. She flew slightly to the side and landed pretty hard on the pavement. In an instant, someone was at her side helping her up. She turned towards the person and saw Rukawa holding her up.

Then she remembered that she heard the car hitting something and she turned to see Mitsui lying unconsciously on the road. Nay's eyes widened with shock and dread. Her mouth opened slightly and the next thing happened was a miracle, the first word that came out from her mouth after being mute for 10 years was…

"HI…HI…HISASHI!" Nay screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Rukawa was also in shock to see that Mitsui was hit by the car but he even more flabbergasted when he heard Nay's voice. It may not be the sweetest melody in the world and since she had not used it for so long, her voice was low and croaky. Besides that, her pronunciation was also bad as well, hearing the way she called out Mitsui name.

But she had spoken! She can actually speak!

Rukawa came back to his senses when he saw a figure sprinting away from the scene. With his sharp eyesight, he immediately recognized that figure to be Tanski. He knew that, somehow, Tanski was the person who caused all of Nay's injuries and pushed her into the middle of the road.

Mitsui went berserk when he saw the car coming towards Nay. Before Rukawa could react, Mitsui was already running into the street to shove Nay out of harm way and he got hit instead.

"Don't worry Nay, Mitsui will be alright," Rukawa said softly holding her tightly. "Someone had called for an ambulance and it will arrive soon."

Nay nodded slowly but she could not stop crying. She did not want Mitsui to die and leave her alone. In such a shocking and tragic situation, Nay had not even realized that she had uttered the first word which was Mitsui's name after 10 long years.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading this fiction. I will try to post the next chapter up soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Slam Dunk

Thanks for to all reviewers who had given me so much support and encouragement. My beta and I had went through this chapter and hopefully there isn't any grammar or spelling mistakes that were spotted in previous chapters!

Special thanks to **Jen**; I remember u, u were reading the first fic I had ever posted on this site. Miss Match, and I also remember u voted for Mitsui in this fic. All the reviews had been taken away but I still have the list of votes with me. U had been reading all my SlamDunk fics! Thank you for your support and encouragement all this time. I am sorry, I took such a long time to repost this fic again. But it was pretty difficult to post it up again when it was removed entirely from this site and I was hoping it won't happen again cuz it is really troublesome to post every single chapter again. Its also annoying. I know there are some still waiting for the sequel to Miss Match, I did write the first chapter for it but it was also removed ( I am wondering it is the work of the flamers beginning of this year and problem with fanfiction they don't check before they remove your fics, they immediately delete your story when someone file a complain) and I never posted it up again because I didn't have the time to continue writing it. But I may come up with a sequel for Take My Word For It. Though I am not sure when. If u like to get posted for all my updates on SlamDunk fic... leave your email to me. I will write to you as soon as I posted up the sequel for Take My Word for It. :) Thank you so much for reading my fics.

To all that reviewed too, **Aesth, Pauline** and **DigitalLavender **(I know u voted for Rukawa, so sorry that Mitsui votes out beat him, u were also a reader of Miss Match too, I am so sorry I may not come out with a sequel but if I decide to finally write it, I will keep you posted)... if anyone what to be posted on the updates... you all can leave your email to me too... this is special to all those who aren't a member of this site. If you are a member you can always go for author alert or fanfic alert... things like that.

Enjoy this chapter... the final chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Nay swung the curtains opened letting the bright sunlight into the hospital private room where Mitsui was staying. She turned over to the single bed rather sadly to look at Mitsui slumbering figure on it. It had been a week since the accident but Mitsui had not regained the consciousness. The doctor had said that it could be a temporary coma. Even though his life was not in any danger, a slight trauma on the brain resulting by the violent concussion put him into a coma. No one could predict when he would wake up.

In one hand, Nay clutched a bouquet of flowers that she brought with her to replace the dead ones. She brought in fresh flowers every other day even though Mitsui was not awake to look at them. She walked over to the night table and pick up the vase. She brought the vase full of old flowers and the fresh bouquet into the bathroom. She dumped the dead flowers into the trash bin and replaced them with the fresh ones. When she brought the vase back to the night table, she realized that the room was very silent except the sound of Mitsui regular breathing near her.

"I thought you would be here."

Nay heard someone coming in and turned to see Rukawa standing by the door. She smiled slightly.

"I come to change the flowers because I want him to see fresh flower when he wakes up" Nay spoke slowly and softly.

For a week, she had been going to special speech classes learning how to speak properly again. Even her speech ability was still not very precise; she managed to pronounce every word correctly but she had to do it slowly.

"Any improvement with Mitsui-sempai?" Rukawa asked walking towards to the bed.

"No," Nay shook her head sadly. "He is still the same, not moving at all."

She remembered clearly the day when Mitsui was hit by the car. He had saved her life and put his life in danger. Nay could never repay what he had done for her, but she promised herself to always be here for Mitsui and she held onto the hope that he will wake up one day. After the accident, she had not seen Tanski at school. Nay heard that Tanski had transferred to a boarding school in London. She was glad that she didn't have to see that girl who had caused so much trouble for Mitsui again.

"Do you have any speech lesson this afternoon?" Rukawa asked.

"Yes," Nay nodded slightly.

"I'll walk you there." Rukawa offered.

"Thank you." Nay looked up at him with a smile.

There was another short pause in the room when Nay sat on a chair next to Mitsui's bed looking rather sad. She reached out slowly to clasp her hand over Mitsui's big one.

"If only he could hear me speak again." Nay said softly. "He would be so happy."

Rukawa remained silent while watching Nay's defeated and gloomy expression. He was rather frustrated that he couldn't do much for her except looking after her and keeping her company until Mitsui wakes up. After a short pause, Rukawa walked over to Nay and put his hand on her shoulder. Even he didn't speak; he knew that Nay understood his gesture. It was to tell her that he would always be at her side no matter what happened. She had turned to him with a small smile and eyes glittering with tears.

"Thank you, Rukawa-kun." Nay whispered. "Thank you…."

Rukawa pulled her into a tight embrace and sighed softly. Wondering it would be so much better if Mitsui would wake up soon. It was too depressing to see Nay like this.

* * *

"Nay, stop dreaming and finish up the cleaning quickly!" One of her classmate called to her. 

"Ah, gomen!" Nay cried out and swept up the rest of the dead leaves on the school garden ground hurriedly.

"You were daydreaming again!" Her classmate scolded. "Come on, if you don't hurry we will miss the break!"

"Right!" Nay answered quickly and ran after her friend who was already walking away. "Wait up!"

"How is Mitsui-sempai?"

"He is alright," Nay smiled softly. "He looks healthy, even he's still in the coma. I know he will wake up soon."

"I wish him all the best, Nay…"

"Thank you!" Nay smiled.

Days had become rather quiet and lonely without Mitsui at school. Nay thought rather forlornly. He had always been with her since she transferred to Shohuku. He never once abandoned her. Now, he wasn't around so Nay felt like something was actually missing in her heart. If only he will be here to fill in that missing part.

* * *

"Hey Hisashi…" Nay whispered into Mitsui's ear, rather cheerfully. "I am here to see you again." 

There was still no response from Mitsui and Nay's happy expression was faltered slightly, but she tried to remain lively and continued talking.

"I am going to the speech classes very often now." Nay busied herself with the flowers next to Mitsui's bed while talking. "The teacher said I am getting better and better in my speech. I am so happy. I know you would be happy too!"

Nay turned back to Mitsui and he still lay motionlessly on the bed. His eyes were closed while breathing gently. He did not show her any indication that he had heard her. Her smile wilt completely and a desperation was invading her heart. It had almost been a month now and Mitsui had not woken up yet. Very slowly, Nay sank on her knees and buried her head on the bed next to Mitsui's arm.

"Hisashi, when are you going to wake up?" Nay cried, tears starting to pour down her face. "If only you can hear me speaking again! I've improved so much in my speech!"

Outside the room, Rukawa stood next to the door. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossing in front. He was looking down at the floor with an unreadable expression while he listened to Nay's forlorn sobs. He couldn't bring himself to go inside because he couldn't bear to see Nay crying by Mitsui's side anymore.

Rukawa cursed under his breath shutting his eyes tight. There was nothing he could do.

"Rukawa-kun?"

Rukawa looked up with surprise and turned towards the door. Nay was standing there looking rather wide eyes at him. He could see her eyes were red from the crying but there were no more tears in her eyes now. She must have dried them before coming out.

"Nay, you…"

"I am alright!" Nay smiled quickly. "I have to go to the speech class now. I have to try harder! I know Hisashi is also trying hard. So I have to do my best too…"

Rukawa remained quiet listening to Nay prater on non stop.

"So I know that all my effort…."

"Stop…" Rukawa cut her off in her sentence softly. "Nay, stop this…"

Nay's eyes were rather wide, while she was looking at Rukawa with the cheerful smile still on her face.

"What are you talking about, Rukawa-kun…?" Nay's voice quivered slightly, her lips shaking. "I have to keep trying…"

Without saying anymore, Rukawa pulled her towards him.

"You are breaking down every single day, Nay…." Rukawa whispered. "Just like my sister was always trying to be happy! In the end she…"

Nay remained silent and tears started to burn in her eyes again.

"Gomen Rukawa-kun… for making you worry about me all the time." Nay whispered. "Gomen…"

They stood outside the hospital corridor quietly, with Rukawa's arms around Nay's shoulders. No one spoke for the longest time; just being there for each other was all they needed at that moment.

* * *

Rukawa stood by Mitsui's bed, feeling like strangling him or smacking his face hard. Either way sounded really appealing. If only he could wake up to see Nay's effort and improvement in her speech. If only he could wake up to be in school again with Nay and with the basketball team. Everyone was so worried about him. 

The basketball team and even Ansai sensei had come to see him for a couple of times. Of course, no one ever visited him as much as Nay did. She was here practically every single day. Until just recently, Nay hadn't been coming. She looked like a lost soul who wandered around school looking defeated and loosing hope. Rukawa was really angry. No, he was beyond angry.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS?"

Finally, the quiet and passive Rukawa lost his temper. He clutched onto the front of Mitsui's hospital gown with both hands and shook him slightly. He bent over to Mitsui, their faces close.

"Do you know how hard Nay had been trying all this weeks?" Rukawa continued with his voice shook with anger. "Do you have any idea how many times she cried by your side? How many times she tried to be happy next to you! She had been trying so hard every single day!"

Mitsui still laid motionless on the bed. Rukawa released his grip around Mitsui's hospital gown swiftly and looked away.

"Damn, I thought you really care about Nay!" Rukawa cried heading for the door. "I guess I am wrong!"

The monitor of the Electro Cardio Gram (ECG) suddenly made faster beeping sound than earlier. Rukawa turned back to Mitsui again with surprise, and then he saw Mitsui's fingers twitching slightly. Rukawa's eyes widened and he ran out the room to get the doctor and the attending nurses.

* * *

It was break time at school and Nay stayed in the classroom because she did not care to go out. She was sitting at her place looking out the window when one of her classmates came to up to her. 

"Nay, it had been sometime since you visited Mitsui-sempai. Aren't you going to go see him any time soon?"

"I don't know." Nay looked rather lifeless lately in school and everyone was worried about her. "Maybe, I will go tomorrow."

"That is what you said yesterday." Her classmate replied rather agitatedly. "Come on Nay, you can't keep avoiding to go to see him."

Nay remained silent. It was painful to see no improvement every time she was there. She took a deep breath and looked out the window again. She told herself that she shouldn't loose hope in Mitsui but it was easier to say than do. Lately, it was very hard for her to keep looking at him lying on that bed without moving or responding to her calls and tears.

She looked towards the school front gate and took a deep breath, resting her head on one hand. While staring outside, some familiar figure caught her attention. With a jerk, Nay stood up from her seat and stared outside with widened eyes, not believing in what she's actually seeing.

"Nay, what is wrong?"

Nay ran out of the classroom without answering her friend's concerned question. She had to make sure! It mustn't be a dream! She had woken up from her wonderful dream about Mitsui many times and she was so depressed because it was only a dream. As she reached the gate and burst outside, she hoped with all her heart that it was not a dream.

It really was Mitsui who stood by the school front gate, smiling at her.

"Hisashi?"

"Nay, I am so sorry for making you worry about me for so long."

"Hisashi?" Nay repeated again, feeling her legs suddenly rather heavy and she was unable to walk. "This is not a dream?"

"Why don't you find out?" Mitsui reached out for her.

"I am afraid if I touch you, you will disappear!" Nay whispered, tears appearing in her eyes.

She always had that dream of seeing Mitsui standing before her like this. But when she ran towards him to hug him, she woke up from that pleasant dream. She didn't want to wake up from her dream if that's the only time she could see Mitsui smiling at her. She wanted to stay like this, looking at him while he was smiling and reaching out for her.

"It is not a dream Nay," Mitsui replied, walking over to her slowly.

"No, don't come closer…." Nay backed away. "I don't want you to go away… you always go away when we…"

"Don't be stupid!" Mitsui whispered grabbing both her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "I am not going anywhere."

"Hisashi…?" Nay could feel Mitsui's arms around her. "This is real…"

"Hai…"

Very slowly, Nay held up her arms and hugged Mitsui in returned.

"I am so happy." Nay smiled truly after so many weeks.

"Rukawa was pretty angry at me." Mitsui replied chuckling. "I never saw him so work up before."

"Rukawa-kun?" Nay looked up at Mitsui.

"Yes, he was at the hospital when I woke up a few days back."

"And he didn't tell me!" Nay exclaimed angrily.

"I wanted to surprise you." Mitsui smiled.

"It is not my fault."

They both heard Rukawa coming closer to them. They turned towards him. He was standing not far from them looking rather contented with his hands shoved into his pant pockets.

"He told me to keep the news from you." Rukawa continued.

"You are so mean." Nay frowned.

"You can speak really well now." Mitsui quickly changed the subject. "I am so happy to hear your lovely voice again."

"Don't change the subject!" Nay cried out heatedly.

Mitsui could only chuckle as Rukawa walked up closer to them.

"Nay had been doing really good in the speech classes." Rukawa explained. "I am glad too."

"Me too!" Nay smiled finally. "I am really happy that everything turned out alright."

Mitsui and Rukawa watched Nay who smiled and laughed optimistically. Somehow they both felt really pleased to be able to see Nay's cheerful face again. They both felt really lucky to have this girl next to them, for all time...

The End

* * *

Well the last chapter for Don't Say A Word! I thought I should end this fic a little optimistically LOL. Well I hope there isn't any disappointment in the final chapter... but if there is, I don't mind hearing it. I know I ended the fic in a hurry but the story had to end some way or other and I decided to make it a short story. 

Thanks for reading mina-san! And thank you to my beta reader for proof reading this chapter!


End file.
